Be My Love
by LeeRiYa
Summary: Eunhyuk mendapat perintah untuk menaklukan Donghae dengan pesonanya, akankah berhasil? 'WAEYO? KENAPA HARUS LEE DONGHAE'/ "Minta maaf? Apa kau tak tau kau sudah berurusan dengan siapa eoh? Kau bisa saja merasakan akibatnya," Haehyuk shipper mendekatlah/ Yaoi/ DLDR/ RnR please..,CHAP 2 IS UP! END!
1. Chapter 1

Be My Love

.

presented by LeeRiya

.

Cast: Haehyuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Wookie, Yesung, GS for Heechul

.

Yaoi/ Gaje/ DLDR/ Typos

.

adaptasi dari komik jepang berjudul Pure Love Kamikaze Captain

.

Happy Reading

"Lee Hyukjae-ssi...,apa masalahmu sebenarnya?"

"Ne?"

Seorang guru cantik tapi sadis nan maha tega, miss Heechul sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil menyilangkan kakinya, membuat paha mulusnya terekspose dari rok kerjanya dengan jelas di hadapan Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk, murid yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Eunhyuk hanya mampu menelan ludahnya. Entah karena melihat pemandangan di hadapannya atau karena was-was wali kelasnya yang cantik tapi berhati iblis di depannya itu akan membongkar kelakuannya dan memberinya hukuman.

"Menghajar junior saat upacara penerimaan murid baru dan kemarin menghajar beberapa seniormu,"

"Darimana miss bisa tau?"

"Kau tanya darimana aku bisa tau?"

Miss Heechul melempar kertas laporan yang dari tadi dipegangnya ke meja ke meja kerjanya. Dia tertawa dengan begitu senangnya. Eunhyuk bergedik ngeri.

'_Apanya yang lucu? Kenapa dia bisa tertawa sebegitu nistanya seperti nenek sihir'_

Seketika dia langsung diam, mengambil penggaris kayu panjang di mejanya dan memukulkannya ke kepala Eunhyuk. _'What the -. Guru ini sudah gila sepertinya'_

"Appo," kata Eunhyuk sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul

"Kau pikir selama ini tak ada laporan dari orangtua murid, hah? Mereka mengadukanmu yang memukuli anak mereka tanpa alasan hingga tak berbentuk seperti itu. Apa sebenarnya masalahmu dengan namja-namja yang kau hajar itu eoh?"

'_Cih, memalukan. Haruskah aku mengatakannya pada guru yang tak pantas kusebut sebagai guru di hadapanku ini?'_

"Appo. Ya! Aish.,kenapa miss Heechul memukulku terus? Akan kulaporkan ke kepala sekolah. Ini namanya kekerasan dalam dunia pendidikan,"

"Laporkan saja. Kau pikir kepala sekolah akan mempercayaimu eoh?"

'_Aku lupa kalau aku sedang berhadapan dengan guru sejuta pesona di sini. Dan yang aku lupa juga kepala sekolah itu juga telah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Lebih tepatnya sih jatuh dalam jebakan nenek sihir ini'_

"YAA! LEE HYUKJAE! Jawab aku, kenapa kau memukul mereka dengan membabi buta tanpa alasan seperti itu, hah?"

"Apanya yang tanpa alasan. Kalau saja mereka tak melecehkanku, aku juga tak akan menghajar mereka,"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu dengan melecehkan?"

"Mereka mengodaku dengan mengatai aku manis, cantik, dan seksi. Apa mata mereka sudah buta eoh. Aku ini namja. Memalukan,"

Hening

Miss heechul menatapkan intens. Menatap Eunhyuk dari atas ke bawah ke atas lagi ke bawah lagi ke atas lagi ke bawah lagi ke atas lagi dan ….

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Eunhyuk sweetdrop melihatnya. Inilah yang membuat dia malas mengatakan alasannya menghajar beberapa murid.

"Ehem, maav," Miss heechul menghentikan tawanya dan kembali ke gaya sok elegan nan cool.

"Kau tau Hyukjae-ssi, berdasarkan laporan ini aku bisa saja memberikan surat peringatan ke orangtuamu..yaahh atau mungkin surat dikeluarkannya kau dari sekolah mengingat itulah permintaan dari orangtua murid yang kau-,"

"ANDWEE! Miss Heechul, saya mohon jangan libatkan kedua orangtua saya. Saya sudah memiliki banyak masalah, bisa-bisa saya diusir dan tidak dianggap anak lagi. Tolong saya, miss, saya akan lakukan apa saja. Jebal,"

"Hmm, baiklah. Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan," Miss Heechul lagi-lagi menatap Eunhyuk dengan intens. Kali ini dengan smirk yang terukir di balik senyumnya.

'_Mengerikan. Firasatku tidak enak'_

"Hm, kau tau Hyukjae-ssi kurasa mereka yang kau hajar itu mempunyai penglihatan yang sangat bagus. "

Miss Heechul mengambil stopmap yang ada di mejanya dan mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalamnya.

"Lee Donghae, kau pasti mengenalnya. Catatan kelakuannya jauh lebih buruk darimu. Selalu membuat onar, berkelahi, dan selalu membolos. Setidaknya frekuensi mengikuti pelajarannya harus meningkat. Karena aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu, aku percayakan urusan ini padamu. Taklukan dia dengan pesonamu,Hyukjae-ssi."

'_JINJA? Apa miss Heechul benar-benar sudah tidak waras eoh? Dia menjadikanku tumbal untuk namja berandalan nomer 1 di sekolah ini? WHAT THE HE-'_

Eunhyuk langsung kembali ke dunia nyata setelah beberapa detik tadi dia tenggelam dalam dunia kegelapan penuh dengan batu-batu besar yang menghujam kepalanya.

"MWO? YAK! Aku ini namja. Mana mungkin aku merayu Donghae-ssi. Lagipula ini tidak adil kenapa tidak dia saja yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini? Bukankah catatan kelakuannya lebih buruk dariku?"

Well, apa di sini Eunhyuk straight? Entahlah, Eunhyuk sendiri tak pernah mendeklarasikan dirinya itu straight atau tidak. Menurutnya, yeoja ataupun namja tak masalah selama itu menarik dan ia menikmati kebersamaan dengan pasangannya nanti.

"Apa kau tak tau? Catatan kelakuannya memang lebih buruk darimu tapi catatan prestasinya jauh lebih baik darimu, Hyukjae-ssi. Dan aku tak menyuruhmu untuk merayunya. Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk menaklukan Donghae agar dia berhenti bersikap seenaknya di sekolah ini lagi. Terserah bagaimana caramu. Ani,,kau tak boleh menggunakan kekerasan. Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu Hyukjae-ssi. Aku tunggu hasil kerjamu secepatnya ya,"

"Aku belum bilang kalau aku menyetujuinya, "

"Kau diam berarti kau sudah menyetujuinya bukan? Lagipula bukankah kau tidak ada pilihan untuk tidak menerimanya, Lee Hyukjae—ssi? Lakukanlah, atau bersiap menanti datangnya surat dariku untuk kedua orangtuamu. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu,"

_**- Be My Love -**_

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya berat. Ia melangkah gontai keluarga dari ruang guru yang dianggapnya sebagai ruang laknat yang pernah ia datangi. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk dan memaki wali kelasnya tadi. Tapi melakukan hal itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa ke harimau hamil. Ck, menyebalkan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia yang seorang namja akan merayu namja lain. Oke, lupakan. Bukan itu sebenarnya yang membuatnya ingin mati saja tapi seorang Lee Donghae.

'_WAEYO? KENAPA HARUS LEE DONGHAE?'_

Tak mungkin Eunhyuk tak mengenal Donghae. Donghae adalah teman sekelasnya. Walaupun teman sekelas, Eunhyuk juga tak mengenal Donghae dengan baik. Bagaimana mau kenal, setiap hari walaupun Donghae berangkat ke sekolah tapi ia tak pernah masuk kelas. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah, kantin, lapangan belakang sekolah atau tempat dimanapun di sekolah yang dianggapnya menyenangkan.

Begitu keluar dari ruang-laknat-guru tersebut, Eunhyuk langsung diserbu oleh kedua sahabatnya yang ternyata dari tadi menunggunya di luar.

"Gwenchanayo Eunhyuk-ah?"tanya salah satu sahabatnya yang berambut blonde tersebut.

"Eunhyuk-hyung?" ulang sahabat mungilnya yang satu lagi

Mereka cemas melihat kondisi Eunhyuk. Bagaimana tak cemas, Eunhyuk keluar dari ruang tersebut dengan langkah gontai dan wajah hidup segan mati tak mau. Membuat kedua makhluk manis disampingnya ini penasaran sekaligus takut.

"Gwenchana, Minnie-hyung, Wookie-ah. Aku hanya ingin bunuh diri saja," kata Eunhyuk sambil melangkah gontai mendekati jendela.

"MWO?" teriak Sungmin dan Wookie

"Eunhyuk -ah, apa kau sudah gila?"tanya Sungmin sambil menahan lengan Eunhyuk

"Aku lebih baik jadi gila daripada harus melakukan hal itu, hyung,"

"Melakukan apa?"tanya Wookie

"KAU BERANI MELAWANKU EOH?!"

Sebuah teriakan menginterusi ketiga orang yang kini sedang berdiri di dekat jendela itu. Serentak, mereka menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela. Wookie melihat keluar ke jendela. Tepat dibawahnya terlihat tiga orang sedang memojokan seorang di tembok.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

"Itu kan Lee Donghae dan teman-temannya," Sungmin ikut mendekat ke jendela.

"Aish, jinja.. mereka akan berkelahi," Eunhyuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lalu langsung berlari ke bawah. Sungmin dan Wookie pun tak pikir panjang langsung mengikutinya.

_**- Be My Love -**_

_**Eunhyuk POV**_

Akan kuberi pelajaran makhluk bernama Lee Donghae itu. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat masalah di sekolah. Oke, aku bukan pembela kebenaran di sekolah ini. Aku justru tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di sekolah ini, mau kebakaran, kemalingan, gempa bumi hingga sekolah ini roboh pun itu bukan urusanku. Masalahku adalah kau Lee Donghae.

Kenapa kau harus menjadi siswa bermasalah nomor 1 di sekolah ini, kenapa kau harus sering membolos, kenapa kau harus menjadi target yang harus kutaklukan, KENAPA TAK SEKALIAN SAJA KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU HAH?

Kudatangi dia yang sedang menyudutkan seorang murid yang sepertinya junior. Dia sudah mengepalkan tangannya di udara bersiap meninju murid itu.

"YAA..KAU LEE DONGHAE!"

_**Donghae POV**_

"YAA..KAU LEE DONGHAE!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara tadi dan …..

**BUUUAAGGH**

Aku jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elit. Aku mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir. Cih, berani sekali dia menghajar wajahku. Apa dia tidak tau siapa aku?

'_what the-. Siapa yang sudah berani menendang mukaku, hah?'_

Belum sempat aku memakinya, kerah seragamku sudah ditariknya dengan kasar.

Siapa namja ini?

Wajahnya kini begitu dekat dengan wajahku hingga aroma strawberry dari tubuhnya bisa kecium dengan jelas. Wajahnya terlihat begitu manis dengan surai coklat yang terlihat lembut itu. Matanya menatapku dengan tajam, tapi sepertinya aku akan menemukan suatu kesenangan jika aku bisa menyelam di dalamnya.

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL BODOH SELAMA BERADA DI SEKOLAH. KAU DENGAR ITU DONGHAE-SSI!"

Aku memalingkan mukaku. Teriakannya tadi telah mengembalikanku dari dunia sihir pesonanya.

Dia masih mencengkram kuat kerahku dan menatapku tajam. Tapi perlahan tatapan cengkramannya melemah. Dia kini malah menundukkan kepalanya di hadapanku. Kenapa dia? Aku memiringkan kepalaku mencoba melihat wajahnya.

"Aish, jinja," gumamnya pelan lalu berdiri masih dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. "Lupakan apa yang sudah kulakukan dan kukatakan tadi. Mianhe,"

_**Eunhyuk POV**_

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL BODOH SELAMA BERADA DI SEKOLAH. KAU DENGAR ITU LEE DONGHAE-SSI!"

Aku masih mencengkram kerah Donghae dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu hal nista yang tadi disepakati di ruang guru melintas di depanku. Andwee..,apa yang sudah kulakukan. Mati saja kau, Hyukjae.

Aku mendapat tugas untuk menaklukannya tapi kenapa aku malah menghajarnya. Aku masih belum mau diusir. Entah itu diusir dari sekolah ini ataupun dari rumah. Aku juga belum mau mati konyol kalau seandainya makhluk menyebalkan ini berniat balas dendam kepadaku. Ottokhe?

"Aish, jinja," gumamku pelan lalu berdiri masih dengan kepala yang menunduk. "Lupakan apa yang sudah kulakukan dan kukatakan tadi. Mianhe."

Aku langsung bergegas menjauh darinya. Kuhiraukan kedua sahabatku yang baru datang dan menatapku dengan heran. Aku harus segera ke kantin, melampiaskan semua perasaanku saat ini ke makanan. Setidaknya makanan bisa membuat moodku menjadi lebih baik.

_**Normal POV**_

"Hebat, pergi begitu saja setelah menghajar uri Donghae," namja berkepala besar itu bermonolog

"Namja itu…bukannya dia Lee Hyukjae? Namja hyperaktif yang ada di kelas kita itu kan?"

Donghae hanya diam sambil terus menatapi Eunhyuk yang berjalan menjauh darinya yang diikuti oleh Sungmin dan Wookkie di belakangnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya tapi sepertinya Donghae mulai tertarik dengan Eunhyuk. Selama bersekolah di sini, baru Eunhyuklah yang berani menghajar dan juga meneriakinya seperti tadi. Andai saja Donghae tau, kalau Eunhyuk punya maksud lain.

"Menarik. Yesung hyung, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kalian percaya dengan _love at first sight_?"

"MWOO?"

_**- Be My Love -**_

Keesokan harinya…

"Good morning, everybody,"

"Good morning, miss,"

Eunhyuk memandang malas wali kelas cantiknya itu. Miss Heechul pun menyadari kalau ada muridnya yang dari tadi menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Are you okay, Lee Hyukjae-ssi?"

'_NO. I'M NOT OKAY. Dan kau tau, ini semua gara-gara perintah tak masuk akal yang kau berikan.'_ Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk meneriakan semua itu di hadapan Miss Heechul, tapi sepertinya ia masih sayang nyawa dan tau mau berurusan lebih jauh dengan guru menyebalkan itu.

"Ne, miss. I'm fine,"

Miss Heechul tersenyum lalu duduk di meja guru, yang lagi-lagi menampilkan paha mulusnya itu. Seksi menurut murid-murid lain, menjijikan menurut Eunhyuk.

"Oke, sebelum mulai pelajaran, saya ingin mengabsen kalian dulu,,Kim Nana,"

"Hadir, miss,"

"Kim Ryeowook,"

"Ne, miss,"

"….."

Begitu seterusnya hingga sampai sebuah nama yang dianggap sangat terkutuk di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Lee Donghae,"

"…"

"Ck, paling-paling anak itu juga membolos lagi."gumam Eunhyuk pelan sambil meletakan kepalanya di meja.

"Mian. Saya telat,"

"Hohoho..,aku tak menyangka akhirnya kau masuk kelas juga, Donghae-ssi,"

Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar kata-kata Miss Heechul tadi.

'_Oh, tidak. Dia pasti ingin balas dendam karena sudah kuhajar kemarin. Matilah kau, Eunhyuk. Berharap saja dia tidak mengenalimu.'_

Eunhyuk mulai bertindak konyol, menutupi wajahnya dengan buku dan pura-pura tak tau apapun. Ia seakan melumpuhkan semua panca inderanya.

Donghae menatap tajam orang-orang yang ada di kelasnya yang sedang memandangnya dengan heran. Seberapa lamakah Donghae tak pernah kelihatan di kelas? Bahkan jari-jarimu pun tak akan cukup untuk menghitung berapa banyak Donghae membolos.

Pandangan Donghae terhenti pada sosok namja yang duduk di baris kedua dari depan itu. Tingkahnya yang konyol itu justru menarik perhatian Donghae. Tanpa sadar, Donghae menampilkan senyum _angelic_-nya sambil terus berjalan menuju bangku kosong samping Kyuhyun di paling belakang.

_**- Be My Love -**_

"Ne, sampai di sini pelajaran kita. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat." Miss Heechul merapikan buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan kelas.

Semua murid satu persatu sudah keluar untuk istirahat. Hanya ada Eunhyuk, Wookie, dan juga Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih di dalam kelas. Donghae dan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati meja Eunhyuk dan Wookie.

"LEE HYUKJAE! " teriak Donghae

Seluruh saraf Eunhyuk seakan mati mendengar namanya disebut oleh Donghae. Berlebihan? Ayolah, seorang berandalan top di sekolah mendekatimu setelah kemarin kau menghajarnya, untuk apalagi kalau bukan balas dendam.

Eunhyuk masih terduduk di kursinya saat Donghae sudah sampai di hadapannya. Donghae sedikit membungkukan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya sedekat mungkin dengan Eunhyuk. Sangat dekat hingga Eunhyuk mampu mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Donghae. Seandainya Eunhyuk seorang yeoja bisa dipastikan saat ini ia sudah tak sadarkan diri karena memandang wajah tampan Donghae yang begitu dekat dengannya. Tidak, sebagai seorang namja pun ia tak menampik kalau ia pun terpesona dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki Donghae. Hanya sebuah perintah dari guru menyebalkan dan ketakutanlah yang saat ini mampu membuatnya tetap berusaha menjaga kesadarannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kemarin padaku, hah?" Donghae berkata seduktif membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa menelan ludahnya.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah minta maaf kan,"

Donghae tertawa sambil menarik tubuhnya dan kini berdiri tegak di hadapan Eunhyuk.

"Minta maaf? Apa kau tak tau kau sudah berurusan dengan siapa eoh? Kau bisa saja merasakan akibatnya,"

"Ya, a-apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau tak mungkin balas dendam pada Eunhyuk-ah kan?" Wookie langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dari samping, mencoba melindunginya.

Eunhyuk pun ikut memeluk Wookie. Apa hidupnya kan berakhir sampai di sini saja? Donghae sudah mengangkat tangannya bersiap meninju saat Eunhyuk menutup matanya dan….eh?

**PLOOP**

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan melihat Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menunduk.

"BERPACARANLAH DENGANKU,"

"MWOO?"

.

.

**## TBC ##**

**Apa namja berwajah ikan ini sudah gila?**

**Pernyataan cinta macam apa ini?**

**Aish, sepertinya kemarin Eunhyuk menendang kepalanya telalu keras.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cuplikan Next Chap**_

Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain,kajja/ Dia anakmu?/ Sepertinya aku sudah salah menilaimu,Hyukkie-ah/ Surat pengajuan berhenti sekolah?/

Ada yang pernah baca atau tau komik Pure Love Kamikaze Captain?

Secara garis besar ff ini akan sangat mirip terutama pada alur cerita. Rencana oneshoot tapi ternyata kepanjangan. Berharap untuk reviewnya tapi tidak bersifat memaksa. Ini adalah ff pertama saya jadi maaf jika masih berantakan.

TERIMA KASIH ,, I LOVE U


	2. Chapter 2

**Be My Love**

.

presented by LeeRiya

.

Cast: Haehyuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Wookie, Yesung, GS for Heechul

.

Yaoi/ Gaje/ DLDR/ Typos

.

adaptasi dari komik jepang berjudul Pure Love Kamikaze Captain

.

Happy Reading

"BERPACARANLAH DENGANKU,"

"MWOO?"

.

.

Eunhyuk, Wookie, dan Kyuhyun yang dari tadi bersandar di meja pun ikut serentak menatap Donghae tak percaya. Dia mengajak Eunhyuk berpacaran? Apa namja ikan ini sudah gila? Aish, sepertinya kemarin Eunhyuk menendang kepalanya telalu keras.

"Ya! Donghae-ah, apa kau sedang bercanda eoh? Kau serius mengajaknya berpacaran?" Kyuhyun berbisik di samping Donghae.

"Diamlah, Kyu. Kau tau, aku sudah memikirkan ini semalaman hingga tak bisa tidur dan kini aku sedang gugup menanti jawabannya. O iya, aku juga tidak sedang bercanda," Donghae menjawabnya dengan berbisik pula walau sebenarnya itu semua dapat didengar jelas oleh dua makhluk yang kini sedang cengo di hadapan mereka.

"Idiot! Apanya yang memikirkan semalaman? Kau tidak belajar bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan dengan baik dan benar, eoh. Ck, dia pasti akan menolakmu,"

Donghae sudah bersiap membalas hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Umm, kita kan tidak saling mengenal jadi kurasa TIDAK, DONGHAE-SSI,"

Tak hanya Donghae yang syok dengan jawaban Eunhyuk barusan tapi Kyuhyun dan Wookkie dibuat tak percaya dengan perkataan namja mirip monyet itu.

"Kau dengar? Dia menolakmu Donghae-ah,"

Wookie melepas pelukannya dan kini berbisik pada Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk hyung, kenapa kau menolaknya? Kurasa itu bukanlah pilihan yang baik untukmu saat ini,"

Donghae tak habis pikir dengan namja yang ada di hadapannya ini. Setelah kemarin berani menghajarnya sekarang menolak cintanya mentah-mentah.

"Oke, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita harus mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kajja!"

Donghae langsung mengenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya keluar kelas.

"Ya! Ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Lepaskan aku! Wookiie-ah, tolong aku!" teriak Eunhyuk hingga kini sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan dua makhluk yang tersisa di dalam kelas itu. Dua namja itu hanya bisa sweetdrop menyaksikan kelakuan aneh masing-masing temannya itu.

.

.

.

"Hosh..,hosh..,Donghae-ssi, bisa kau berhenti? Aku lelah," ucap Eunhyuk menunduk sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan sambil menahan tangan Donghae yang dari tadi terus menggengam dan menariknya tanpa henti.

"Ne."

Donghae melakukan kebalikan dari apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Donghae justru kembali menarik Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya.

Eunhyuk sudah hampir akan berteriak lagi ketika Donghae tiba-tiba melepaskan genggamannya.

"Diam dan duduklah di sini. Aku akan segera kembali,"

Donghae sudah melangkahkan kakinya, namun tiba-tiba ia kembali kembali menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kalau kau sampai menghilang, kau akan merasakan akibatnya,"

Donghae sekarang benar-benar melangkah pergi, menjauh dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan kesal. Ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman itu, melipat kedua tangannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kalau saja Donghae melihatnya, pasti bibir Eunhyuk itu sudah habis dilahap.

Sudah sekitar 10menit Donghae pergi meninggalkannya. Kelihatannya sebentar tapi bagi Eunhyuk, itu bagaikan 10 jam. Eunhyuk memang bukan tipekal orang yang suka menunggu.

'_Ish, apa-apaan dia. Menembakku, menculikku, dan sekarang meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Aish, jinjaa…'_

"KAU MENYEBALKAN, LEE DONGHAE!"

Tiba-tiba di hadapan Eunhyuk tersodorkan(?) sebuah minuman kaleng. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil tetap menyodorkan minuman itu ke Eunhyuk.

"Mianhe. Ternyata supermarketnya cukup jauh. Kajja, ambil lah,"

Eunhyuk mengambil minuman tersebut dari tangan Donghae dengan sedikit ragu.

Setelah Eunhyuk mengambil minuman dari tangannya, Donghae memilih untuk segera membuka minumannya sendiri dan langsung menghabiskannya sekali tenguk. Ketika urusannya dengan minuman sudah selesei, ia menoleh ke Eunhyuk. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk hanya memandangi kaleng minumannya.

"Aish, aku membelikan itu untukmu bukan untuk kau pandangi saja. Minumlah, apa kau tidak haus eoh?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sebentar lalu meminum minuman. Donghae menelan ludah lalu memalingkan mukanya saat melihat minuman Eunhyuk sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibirnya menuju lehernya.

"Gomawo, Donghae-ssi,"

"Ne. Ah, sebaiknya kau berhenti memanggilku dengan '-ssi'."

"Tapi…."

"Ani, kau tidak boleh membantahku, Hyukjae-ah. Kajja, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita,"

"Mwo?"

Donghae kembali menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya mengikutinya lagi.

.

.

.

Donghae masih menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk hingga mereka sampai di sebuah bukit dengan beberapa pohon rindang di sekitarnya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai,"

Donghae melepaskan genggamannya lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke hamparan rumput di bawahnya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara di sekitarnya sambil mengukir senyum angelic-nya lagi, yang tanpa disadari senyuman itu sudah membuat jantung Eunhyuk bedetak di luar kendalinya.

Donghae membuka matanya dan melihat Eunhyuk masih berada dalam posisi yang sama, berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sedang apa kau? Kemarilah,"

Donghae menepuk-nepuk sebuah tempat di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk ikut tiduran di sampingnya.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?"

Eunhyuk memilih untuk duduk di samping Donghae sambil menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya.

"Entahlah. Aku menyukai tempat ini dan aku ingin saja mengajakmu kesini,"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, lagi-lagi dengan menampilkan senyuman angelic-nya yang membuat Eunhyuk segera memalingkan mukanya.

Donghae menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menjadikannya sebuah bantalan. Ia menatap jauh ke atas, melihat awan-awan tak beraturan yang ada di sana.

"Kau tau, melihat awan sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpamu bisa membuat perasaanmu menjadi tenang. Awan itu..,kau bisa melihat segala sesuatunya di sana, melihat apapun yang kau rindukan,"

Donghae memalingkan mukanya ke Eunhyuk.

"Dan kau tau, berada di sini bersama orang yang kusukai tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Kau menyukainya Hyukjae-ah?"

"A-aku…Yaa! Apa kepalamu terbentur eoh? Aish, jinja…tadi kau mengajak berpacaran namja yang sudah menghajarmu dan barusan kau begitu melankolis. Sepertinya kau perlu memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit, Donghae-ah,"

Donghae tertawa lalu duduk menghadap Eunhyuk. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eunhyuk, sangat dekat dan semakin dekat. Posisinya sudah seperti akan menerkam Eunhyuk, membuat namja mirip monyet itu susah bernafas dengan bebas.

"D-donghae-ah, a-apa yang mau kau lakukan eoh? Menyingkirlah aku tidak bisa bernafas,"

Donghae menghiraukan permintaan Eunhyuk. Ia tau saat ini Eunhyuk sedang gugup berada di posisinya. Wajah manis Eunhyuk yang terlihat gugup itu membuat Donghae jadi semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Hyukjae-ah, sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena sudah menghajarku kemarin. Kalau kau tak menghajarku kemarin aku tidak akan menyadari kalau Tuhan sudah menciptakan makhluk seindah dirimu."

Donghae semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Eunhyuk. Sangat, sangat, sangat dekat, hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Bahkan Eunhyuk dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae.

"Wajahmu yang terlihat manis, matamu yang indah, bibirmu yang menggoda, dan-,"

Donghae memiringkan wajahnya mendekati leher Eunhyuk, menghirup sesuatu yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Donghae lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eunhyuk, membuat saraf Eunhyuk lumpuh seketika mendengar suara Donghae yang terdengar seperti desahan-desahan yang menggoda baginya.

"-aroma strawberry dari tubuhmu ini, semua itu membuatku ingin memilikimu, Hyukjae-ah,"

Eunhyuk ingat, ia masih berada dalam taraf kesadarannya yang normal. Ia mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh darinya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Donghae-ah,"

"Memang. Dan kau yang sudah membuatku jadi gila,"

Donghae sudah bersiap merangkak mendekati Eunhyuk lagi, tapi …

"YA! Mau apa kau? Berhenti di situ. Jangan mendekat!"

"Hahahaha. Itu adalah hal lain yang kusuka darimu Hyukjae-ah. Kau begitu spontan dan apa adanya. Pasti menyenangkan jika aku bisa memilikmu. Aku jadi bisa terus menggodamu,"

"YAAK!"

Donghae kembali tertawa dan ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan, kembali menatap gumpalan uap air di atas sana.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku, Hyukjae-ah?"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Bohong kalau ia mengatakan tidak menyukai namja yang sedang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Donghae memang namja berkelakuan buruk yang suka bertindak seenaknya tapi- ayolah, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan namja setampan Donghae. Penampilannya yang manly dengan senyuman angelic-nya dan suaranya yang terdengar seksi, bahkan seorang namja pun akan tergoda dengannya.

"Kalau kau masih bingung dengan perasaanmu, tak perlu kau jawab. Saling mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dulu, bukanlah hal yang buruk."

_**- Be My Love -**_

Sore harinya,

Eunhyuk sedang asyik membuat simpul pada kedua tali sepatunya. Eunhyuk memang selalu mengikuti kegiatan club dancenya di sekolah pada sore hari. Eunhyuk termenung mengingat semua yang terjadi tadi siang bersama Donghae. Dia teringat bagaimana Donghae dengan keras kepalanya mencegah Eunhyuk pulang. Dan berakhir dengan Donghae yang menyerah setelah kepalanya yang tak berdosa itu ditimpuk Eunhyuk dengan dua sepatunya. Tanpa sadar, Eunhyuk tersenyum.

'_Aigoo. Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin benar-benar menyukai namja menyebalkan itu kan?'_

Setelah selesai, ia lalu menyambar tas punggungnya sambil berdiri.

"Eomma, aku berangkat!" teriak Eunhyuk lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bis yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Di pertigaan yang biasa dilewatinya, biasanya Eunhyuk akan memilih jalan yang berada di sebelah kirinya, kali ini tidak. Seorang namja yang berada di seberang jalan telah menarik perhatiannya. Seorang namja tersebut yang sedang celingak-celinguk(?) melihat ke dalam sebuah bangunan sambil memegang pintu gerbang dari bangunan tersebut.

'_Sedang apa dia? Mencurigakan sekali'_

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati namja tersebut.

"Appo! YAAK! Kau…?" Namja tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya

"Kau?"

'_Aish, seharusnya tadi aku menghiraukannya kalau tau namja itu adalah Donghae. Eunhyuk-ah, kau memang pabbo. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan masalah jika berada didekat namja ini'_

"Apa masalahmu eoh? Kenapa setiap bertemu denganku kau selalu bernafsu untuk memukulku?"

"Mianhe. Lagipula apa yang sedang kau lakukan eoh? Mencurigakan, kau mau menculik anak kecil eoh?"

"Yak! Kau pikir aku ini seorang kriminal. Aku- Yoogeun-ah"

Seorang anak kecil keluar dari bangunan tadi. Donghae berbalik lalu berjongkok, menyejajarkan dirinya untuk memeluk seorang anak kecil laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 tahun yang dipanggilnya tadi. Donghae mencium kening anak itu dan mengusap rambutnya gemas.

'_Siapa anak itu? Kalau dilihat-lihat wajah mereka berdua mirip, jangan-jangan….'_

"Donghae, dia.…. anakmu?"

Donghae sweetdrop mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk barusan. Eunhyuk tadi sudah mengira Donghae akan menculik anak kecil sekarang ia malah menanyakan apakah anak ini anaknya. Ternyata Donghae sudah jatuh cinta pada namja yang tak hanya terlihat manis itu tapi juga sangat polos.

"Yoogeun-ah, kajja kenalkan dirimu,"

Donghae memutar tubuhnya dan tubuh Yoogeun menghadap Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Kim Yoogeun imnida. Bangapseummnida, noona," kata Yoogeun sambil tersenyum dan mengakhirnya dengan membungkukkan badannya, benar-benar kyeopta.

"Annye….NOONA?"

MWO? NOONA? Anak ini memanggil Eunhyuk, noona? Jinja…Aish, kalau saja yang mengatakannya bukan anak kecil seimut dia, dapat pastikan sekarang Eunhyuk sudah memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang tak berbentuk di tubuh anak itu.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAA,"

Suara tawa terkutuk itu menganggu telinga Eunhyuk. Yupp, Lee Donghae. Donghae tertawa begitu senangnya di belakang Yoogeun sampai tak sadar kalau ia hampir berguling-guling di tanah. Seandainya tak ada Yoogeun di sini, Eunhyuk sudah ingin sekali melempar semua barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini ke Donghae, mulai dari tong sampah, gerobak sampah, bahkan kalau perlu sampahnya pun ia gunakan juga untuk menyumpal mulutnya agar bisa berhenti tertawa. Menyebalkan, MATI SAJA KAU LEE DONGHAE.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Dalam situasi seperti ini, ia tidak boleh menunjukkan emosinya, ia harus sabar. Eunhyuk lalu membungkukan badannya mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoogeun.

"Yoogeun-ah, aku ini namja, sama sepertimu dan Donghae hyung. Jadi, panggil aku hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, arraseo?"

"Hyung? Tapi kau terlihat seperti seorang noona, Eunhyuk noona,"

"Ani,,ani,, kau tak boleh memanggilku noona, Yoogeun-ah. Panggil aku hyung, ne?"

"Ani. Eunhyuk noona!"

Yoogeun tersenyum polos sambil terus menatap Eunhyuk. Bagi semua orang mungkin Yoogeun akan terlihat manis dan lucu. Tapi bagi Eunhyuk, sekarang Yoogeun tak lebih dari jelmaan setan kecil yang menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah Eunhyuk-ah, biarkan saja. Dia masih anak-anak. Salahkan saja dirimu yang terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang namja," ucap Donghae sambil memegang perutnya dan mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karena tertawa tadi.

Berhadapan dengan dua makhluk di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar membuat emosi Eunhyuk terkuras habis. Ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok atau berlari menabrakkan diri pada bus yang sedang melaju kencang untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya saat itu juga. Tidak, Eunhyuk tidak mungkin melakukannya, ia masih sangat waras dan masih belum mau mati muda.

Yoogeun berbalik menatap Donghae yang masih terduduk di belakangnya.

"Donghae hyung, kita pulang, ne?"

"Ne. Kajja, kita pulang Yoogeun-ah,"

Donghae berdiri membereskan tanah yang menempel pada bajunya lalu menggandeng tangan Yoogeun. Yoogeun menolehkan kepalanya lalu menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kajja noona, kita pulang,"

"Mwo?"

Eunhyuk tak bisa menolak genggaman tangan kecil Yoogeun. Apa dia sudah gila sekarang? Kenapa rasanya ia justru menikmati suasana ini. Bahkan ia sudah lupa dengan tujuannya untuk berangkat ke club dance.

Suasana senja dengan cahaya matahari yang hangat, berjalan bersama dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang sedang berbahagia. Yoogeun berjalan di tengah dengan kedua tangannya menggandeng Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berada di samping kanan-kirinya.

'_Aku pasti sudah gila. Kenapa sekarang aku jadi terlihat seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta'_

.

.

.

Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman. Ya, Yoogeun baru saja merengek. Meminta untuk bermain sebentar di taman bermain yang baru saja mereka lewati. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang mengawasi anaknya bermain.

"Apa orangtua mereka mengalami kelainan eoh, sampai mau menitipkan anaknya padamu? Aku bahkan tak menyangka berandalan sepertimu bisa menyukai anak kecil,"

"Mereka itu menggemaskan, Hyukjae-ah," kata Donghae sambil tak melepas pandangannya dari Yoogeun yang sedang bermain perosotan.

"Cih, mereka tak lebih seperti setan kecil yang menyebalkan bagiku," gumam Eunhyuk pelan

Donghae tertawa mendengar gumaman Eunhyuk. Ternyata namja manis itu masih merasa kesal karena dipanggil noona oleh Yoogeun tadi.

"Jadi, ini yang membuatmu sering membolos?"

"Ne, aku tak bisa melakukan keduanya secara bersamaan. Jadi, kurasa mengorbankan sekolah tak masalah bagiku,"

"Kenapa kau harus bekerja?"

"Tentu saja untuk menghidupi diriku, Hyukjae-ah,"

"Orangtuamu?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya lalu menatap ke langit yang sudah berwarna kemerahan.

"Appaku sudah meninggal sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Eomma dan hyungku berada di Mokpo. Aku tinggal di sini karena beasiswa yang aku peroleh dari sekolah setahun yang lalu. Tapi belakangan ini, aku menyesal. Hidup sendiri di sini ternyata membosankan. Rasanya aku ingin berhenti sekolah saja dan kembali ke Mokpo, bekerja sebagai nelayan, membantu hyungku,"

"Andwee! Kau tidak boleh berhenti sekolah, Donghae-ah,"

"Waeyo?"

"Uum.,k-karena-,"

"YAK! Yoogeun-ah, kenapa kau memasukan pasir ke dalam celanamu!"

Donghae beranjak berlari menuju Yoogeun, membersihan pasir yang masuk ke celananya. Eunhyuk melihat semua itu sambil menghela nafasnya.

'_Apapun alasannya, kau tidak boleh berhenti sekolah, Donghae-ah'_

_**- Be My Love -**_

Pagi itu di pintu gerbang, seperti biasanya selalu ramai dengan murid-murid yang berdatangan ke sekolah. Salah satunya, Eunhyuk. Ia kini sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan guru yang disebutnya laknat itu-miss Heechul-karena tadi berpapasan di jalan.

"Hyukjae-ssi, rupanya kau benar-benar berusaha keras ya,"

"Hmm, maksud miss Heechul apa?"

"Lee Donghae. Kau berhasil membuatnya masuk kelas sampai jam sekolah berakhir selama 3 hari ini. Itu awal yang mengagumkan, Hyukjae. Aku tidak menyangka usahamu untuk tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini benar-benar luar biasa,"

Eunhyuk seketika langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tak habis pikir dengan gurunya yang satu ini. Bagaimana bisa miss Heechul mengatakan semua itu di sini, tentu saja dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak diajari sopan santun, ia sudah ingin sekali melepas kaos kakinya dan menyumpalkannya ke mulut guru itu.

'_Apa ia ingin seisi sekolah tau tentang keburukan yang kulakukan eoh? Bahkan, Sungmin hyung dan Wookie saja tak ku beritau masalah ini'_

Miss Heechul mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan wajah kepo-nya.

"Ya, Hyukjae-ssi. Bagaimana cara kau menaklukannya? Apa kau menggodanya, eoh?"

"Yak! Miss Heechul, aku…..,"

**PLETAK**

Eunhyuk memegang belakang kepalanya yang baru saja dilempar oleh seseorang. Dilihatnya kaleng minuman biadap yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya mencari seseorang yang sudah berani melemparnya dengan kaleng terkutuk tadi.

"YAAAA! SIAPaa... Donghae-ah,"

Donghae berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Eunhyuk dan Miss Heechul. Dia menatap tajam kea rah Eunhyuk. Sepertinya Donghae mendengar percakapan Eunhyuk dan miss Heechul tadi.

"Brengsek! Sepertinya aku sudah salah menilaimu. Kau….menjijikan,"

Donghae tersenyum meremehkan lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Donghae-ah, kau salah paham. Ya! Donghae, dengarkan aku!"

Eunhyuk tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia memandang punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh darinya.

_**- Be My Love -**_

"Ommo, ternyata kalian masih di sini? Aku sudah lama menunggu kalian di kantin,"

Sungmin hyung masuk ke dalam kelas Eunhyuk yang hanya terdapat beberapa murid saja di dalamnya. Ne, saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka bertiga untuk berkumpul di kantin ketika jam istirahat. Sungmin memang satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari Eunhyuk dan Wookie. Ia berada di kelas tiga bersama Yesung.

Sungmin melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya tak berdaya di meja. Wajahnya jauh lebih mengenaskan dibanding ketika saat keluar dari ruang guru laknat dulu.

Sungmin menatap Wookie dalam diam, matanya lah yang berbicara-–dia kenapa?-. Wookie hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu mengarahkan dagunya ke kursi kosong milik Donghae di belakang.

Sungmin sendiri sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae di kelas ini, insiden penembakan yang tak romantis menurutnya. Tapi di antara kedua temannya itu tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang sudah membuat Eunhyuk jadi kehilangan nyawa seperti ini.

"Donghae kembali membolos. Itu gara-gara aku, hiks,"

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba bermonolog membuat kedua temannya itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mwo? Kau menghajarnya lagi, Eunhyuk hyung," tanya Wookie dengan polosnya

"Lebih dari itu, aku sudah menyakitinya. Hiks, Sungmin hyung, Wookie-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Otthoke?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di atap sekolah.

Donghae sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di bangku yang terdapat di sana. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat apa saja yang sudah ia alami akhir-akhir ini. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Ia tak ingin membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Ya! Donghae-ah!"

"Aish, diamlah hyung. kau sangat berisik," ucap namja yang tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari benda hitam tercinta di tangannya itu.

Dua buah suara yang sangat dikenal Donghae tiba-tiba berada di sana. Tapi Donghae masih tetap dalam posisinya. Ia sedang ingin menenangkan dirinya.

"Aigoo, dia sedang tidur rupanya. Kyu, bangunkan dia?"

"Biarkan saja hyung. Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu dia kembali membolos,"

"Mwo? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah dengan Hyukjae,"

"Aigoo, uri Donghae. Begitu cepat jatuh cinta begitu cepat pula dia patah hati rupanya,"

"Tapi aku tak bisa begitu cepat melupakannya." gumam Donghae dalam hati.

_**- Be My Love -**_

"Ada apa lagi, miss? Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Eunhyuk enggan menatap wajah miss Heechul. Ia kini berada di ruang guru, berdiri di hadapan miss Heechul dengan wajah yang begitu malas.

"Yaa! Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lebih sopan padaku, eoh? Aku ini gurumu, wali kelasmu,"

'_Lalu apa peduliku? Apa dia tidak sadar, semua yang terjadi denganku dan Donghae itu gara-gara ulahnya'_

"Karena aku merasa ini ada hubungannya denganmu maka akan memberitahukannya padamu, Hyukjae-ssi. Hari ini Donghae memberikan surat pengajuan berhenti sekolah kepadaku,"

"Surat pengajuan berhenti sekolah?"

"Ne, aku bisa saja mengabulkannya tapi- Yaa! Mau kemana kau Lee Hyukjae. Aku belum selesei bicara!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk langsung bergegas keluar dari ruang tersebut. Ia terus berlari, mencari Donghae di sekeliling sekolah.

'_Donghae-ah, apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan sesuatu seenakmu saja hah? Ish, apa kau mau aku menghajarmu lagi?'_

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling hampir keseluruh sekolah, akhirnya Eunhyuk menemukan Donghae yang sedang duduk tertidur bersandar di sebuah pohon di belakang sekolah. Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar mendekati Donghae. Ia ingin sekali memukul Donghae untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya saat ini, atau mungkin melampiaskan perasaannya terhadap Donghae yang tertahan.

"YAA! LEE DONGHAE"

Donghae membuka matanya. Ia mendapati Eunhyuk sedang melangkah mendekatinya.

Eunhyuk meninju pipi Donghae hingga jatuh tersungkur. Belum sempat Donghae bangkit, kedua tangan Eunhyuk sudah mencengkeram kerah seragam Donghae dan menariknya. Sama persis dengan yang terjadi saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tajam. Tidak, tatapannya berbeda dengan tatapannya terhadap Donghae dulu. Saat ini Eunhyuk memang sedang menatapnya tajam tapi di dalamnya tersirat kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Donghae tau itu. Ia dapat melihatnya dari cairan krystal bening yang melapisi bola mata Eunhyuk, yang sudah bersiap mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Lee Donghae! Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu untuk berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Kau lupa, eoh?"

Donghae mendengus dan memalingkan mukanya. Tidak, Donghae bukannya tidak ingin menjawabnya. Donghae masih ingat betul semua yang terjadi antara dia dan Eunhyuk bahkan saat insiden pertemuan pertama mereka. Donghae tidak pernah dan tidak bisa melupakannya, ia justru sangat merindukan semua itu. Saat ini, ia hanya tidak tahan memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang penuh kesedihan di hadapannya itu.

"Lee Donghae, kenapa kau berhenti dari sekolah, hah?"

Donghae masih saja diam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Seandainya saja Eunhyuk tau kalau saat ini Donghae sedang menahan dirinya yang ingin segera memeluk namja penyuka strawberry itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja? LIHAT DAN JAWAB AKU, DONGHAE-AH!"

"Apa masalahmu eoh? Ini semua tak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Tentu saja ini ada hubungannya denganku. KARENA KALAU KAU TAK ADA, TAK AKAN ADA LAGI ALASAN BAGIKU UNTUK TETAP BERANGKAT KE SEKOLAH."

Tumpah sudah air mata yang dari ditahan oleh Eunhyuk. Ia melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangannya dari Donghae. Kini ia menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Donghae, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata.

"Kumohon tetaplah berada di sini, Donghae-ah," ucap Eunhyuk pelan di tengah isakannya.

Donghae tertegun. Ia menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya lagi. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan sekolah ini, meninggalkan Eunhyuk lebih tepatnya. Karena sama seperti Eunhyuk, hanya namja berwajah manis inilah alasan Donghae untuk tetap berada di sini.

"Ne. Aku akan terus berada di sini, Hyukjae-ah."

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya setelah sebelumnya mengusap cairan-cairan yang membasahi pipinya. Dia menatap kedua mata Donghae, mencoba mencari apakah ada sebuah kebohongan di sana. Tak ada, Eunhyuk kini justru menemukan wajah Donghae yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Membuat air mata Eunhyuk kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya. Entahlah, karena terlalu senang mungkin.

"Ommo! Kenapa kau malah menangis lagi? Kau tau, wajahmu jadi semakin jelek kalau menangis,"

"Yaa! Kau menyebalkan Donghae-ah!"

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Donghae ingin melumatnya saja. Donghae mengukir evil smirk, sepertinya baru saja terlintas ide nakal di pikirannya. Sekarang gantian Donghae menarik kerah seragam Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya. Eunhyuk mengenggam jari-jari Donghae yang mencengkeram kerahnya.

"Yaa! Donghae-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Balas dendam,"

"MWO?"

"Apa kau pikir pukulanmu tadi tidak menyakitkan eoh? Kau juga harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan, Hyukjae-ah,"

Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk hingga punggungnya membentur pohon besar di belakangnya. Tangan kanan Donghae sudah mengepal di udara bersiap meninju Eunhyuk, sementara tangan kirinya masih mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Donghae kembali mengukir evil smirk saat Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan-

Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit di wajahnya. Ia justru merasakan sesuatu yang lembut kini menempel di bibirnya. Dilihatnya Donghae sedang menutup matanya sambil terus memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya.

Eunhyuk kembali menutup matanya ketika tangan Donghae yang berada di kerahnya beralih turun ke pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Tangan Donghae yang lainnya pun tak dibiarkan menganggur. Didorongnya tengkuk Eunhyuk untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut itu kini sudah berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan basah. Eunhyuk pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Donghae, membuat ciuman mereka berdua menjadi terlihat semakin panas.

"Saranghae, Hyukkie-ah,"

"Nado Hae. Nado saranghae,"

_**- Be My Love -**_

Seorang guru cantik sedang berdiri di dekat jendela di ruangannya sambil memegang selembar kertas yang sepertinya berisi surat pengajuan berhenti sekolah. Guru tersebut merobek-robek kertas itu lalu memandang ke arah keluar jendela.

"Ck, apa mereka tidak bisa memilih tempat lain untuk melakukannya, eoh? Aku jadi merindukan Hankyung. Hannie-ah, Bogoshipoyoo"

.

.

**## THE END ##**

.

Aku tak menyangka respon terhadap ff ku yang pertama ini begitu memuaskan (bagiku). Peluk sayang dariku untuk reviewers dan readers di sana. I LOVE YOU…

Mian, kalau seandainya chapter 2 ini mengecewakan, tapi kuharap semoga saja tidak.

Apakah ada yang berharap sekuel? Sedang kepikiran untuk membuat sekuel atau mini series dari ff ini tapi liat respon akhir dari ff ini dulu deh..,

Sekali lagi.., THAN**KYU **and I LOVE YOU ALL …..

…

BALASAN REVIEW

SSungMine 2/22/13 . chapter 1

Hae oppa emang suka seenaknya. Ne, ini sudah lanjut. gomawo

Hyukkie'sJewels 2/22/13 . chapter 1

Saya juga suka peran Heechul yang seperti itu, terasa menjiwai.. hhehe  
Untuk penulisan akan saya coba perbaiki lagi, gomawo sarannya^^

Chap ini udh sedikit saya kurangi bhasa kalbunya Hyuk, bagaimana chingu?  
Gomawo atas reviewnya, ne.

Aimikka Cloudy 2/22/13 . chapter 1

Ini udah lanjut. Mian, Heechul udah abadi sama Hankyung tuh #pdhl author jg mau, hahhaha

dhian930715ELF 2/22/13 . chapter 1

gomawo sudah review chingu

nyukkunyuk 2/22/13 . chapter 1

ne, ni udh dilanjut. Gomawo revienya

bluerissing 2/22/13 . chapter 1

ne, ini dari komik jadul tapi author sangat suka. Apa ini udh update kilat? Gomawo.

Volum48 2/22/13 . chapter 1

Saya sangat berterima kasih kpd alam yg sudah memanggil chingu untuk baca ff ini. Hhehe

Mian, udh buat bingung. Chapter 2 ini udah gak ada POVnya tuh.

Ne, author kebiasaan nulis tanpa EYD sih, gomawo sudah dikoreksi.

leehyunseok99 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Ni udh diLanjutttttt ! Gomawo udh review.

myhyukkiesmile 2/21/13 . chapter 1

ditembak dulu,, tuh hae udh nge kisseu hyukkie.  
udh lanjut ni, gomawo reviewnya.

imNari 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Ni udh diLanjutttttt ! Gomawo udh review.

Daevict024 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Ini udh termasuk update kilat belum?

lyndaariezz 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Ni udh diLanjutttttt ! Gomawo udh review.

lyELF 2/21/13 . chapter 1

cm 2shoot doank. Ne, gomawo udh review.

LiliPolarise 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo. Nih udh lanjut

Jiaehaehyuk 2/22/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo

Choco belong to me 2/21/13 . chapter 1

gomawo, ni udh update

yohhanna 2/21/13 . chapter 1

gomawoo

love haehyuk 2/21/13 . chapter 1

wah, ide bagus tu.., sayang abang ikan emang gk romantic sih. Hhehe

Guest 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Ne. udah dilanjut nih.,

fitri jewel hyukkie 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Ne. udah lanjuuttttttttttttttt ni

Eunhae127 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Salam kenal juga. Ne, ini udh lanjut.

Meila ukhtiana 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo. Ini udah dilanjut.

Jiaehaehyuk 2/22/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo

Choco belong to me 2/21/13 . chapter 1

gomawo, ni udh update

yohhanna 2/21/13 . chapter 1

gomawoo

love haehyuk 2/21/13 . chapter 1

wah, ide bagus tu.., sayang abang ikan emang gk romantic sih. Hhehe

Guest 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Ne. udah dilanjut nih.,

fitri jewel hyukkie 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Ne. udah lanjuuttttttttttttttt ni

Eunhae127 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Salam kenal juga. Ne, ini udh lanjut.

Meila ukhtiana 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo. Ini udah dilanjut.


End file.
